Letter From Her Will
by Sister to the Dark Lord
Summary: Hermione writes a letter to her murderer. Who is he and what does the letter say? How will he react? Rated T for character death.


Letter From Her Will

_A/N: A little one-shot that came to me at 11:19 PM, when all sane persons are asleep. In this alternate world, Harry has married Ginny, but Ron never married Hermione. If he did, it would ruin the plot. I own nothing except the plot._

_**EDIT**: I'm seriously contemplating deleting this story. Frankly, I'm ashamed of it. What to you all think? Send me a PM or a review!_

_-_-_

Harry somberly watched over her as Ron Wealsey held her hand. Hermione was on her deathbed, hit by an unstoppable slow-killing curse during her line of work as an Auror. Voldemort may be dead, but some Death Eaters were still out there, such as Draco Malfoy who had delivered the fatal blow to Hermione.

"Give the letter to him. That's all I want," Hermione rasped, her breath coming shallow and desperate as her body held onto life.

"Who is 'him', Hermione?" Harry asked. "Tell us who you want us to give the letter to, and we promise he will get it."

Hermione's free hand strayed toward a night table. Ron grasped an envelope that lay on it and tenderly gave it to Hermione. Hermione handed the letter to Harry. Harry stared in shock as he read the name on the envelope.

"Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked, stunned. "You wrote a letter to Draco Malfoy?"

"Give it to him?" Hermione pleaded.

"Malfoy will read your letter, don't worry," Ron assured her.

Relived, Hermione dropped her head to the pillow, gave one last, shuddering breath, and died.

_-_-_

Draco was cornered. No matter how much Dark magic he knew, he couldn't escape the five Aurors that surrounded him. He studied them. There was Longbottom, who was staring at him with pure hatred. Lovegood was just being her inattentive self; how she became an Auror was beyond him. Potter's wife, Ginny, he though her name was, had always hated his guts so her icy stare was no surprise. But Potter and Weasley were giving him looks composed of hatred, confusion, and curiosity. But where was Granger? O right, that curse of his. He patented it himself, creating a fourth Unforgivable Curse. His master would have been proud. Draco finally he had no other option, and surrendered.

_-_-_

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," the judge declared. Draco looked up defiantly. He may be chained to a chair, but he still meant business. "Thanks to you, Auror Hermione Granger has passed on recently. She had a very short will in which you are mentioned. Allow me to read it to you:

"_The Last Will And Testament of Hermione Jean Granger_

_I, Hermione Jean Granger, wish that if the Dark wizard Draco Lucius Malfoy be apprehended by the Ministry of Magic, he be cleared of all charges if he reads a letter that I have composed to him. It is not to be read by anyone other than Draco Malfoy and the ones that he wishes to disclose the contents of the letter to. If Draco Malfoy refuses this offer, he must face the charge set against him by the Ministry, and the letter is to be given to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley to read and destroy._

"If you do not accept the requests of Hermione Granger, your sentence is death. Do you or do you not accept the requests of Hermione Granger?"

Draco contemplated the idea. Read a letter, or die. Put that way, the decision was very simple.

"I accept the request of Hermione Granger," Draco replied.

"Very well," the judge sighed. He seemed disappointed. "Auror Ronald Weasley would like to say a few words before we let you go."

Ron climbed out of the stands and faced Draco.

"I know you always hated Hermione because she was Muggleborn, Malfoy," he stated. "But she was never one to write a letter just to say 'I hate you.' So whatever she has to say in that letter, there's at least one compliment. I don't know where she got it, seeing as you're all evil, but there you are. So when you get home, respect her memory and read the letter, don't just throw it in the fire. Hopefully, you know about respect."

Ron turned to the judge. "I have finished," he said, and walked to the stands again.

The judge motioned Harry forward. "Malfoy," Harry said curtly.

"Potter," Draco replied coldly.

"Here's the letter. Do as Ron says and read it before you destroy it."

"Of course, your _Majesty_," Draco slurred, sarcasm literally dripping off his words.

The chair released Draco and the man stalked forward, snatched the letter out of Harry's hand, turned on his heel, and exited the room in a dramatic swish of robes.

_-_-_

Draco sat down in his study in Malfoy Manor. Why, he wondered, did Granger want him alive? Maybe the letter would explain.

Deftly, Draco slit open the envelope and pulled out the letter. He began to read:

_Dear Draco,_

What? She used his first name? He would never figure out that Mudblood.

_I suppose you find this strange, me writing a letter to you. But I had to get some things cleared up._

So she was going to explain why she wanted him alive? Wonderful. Now he wouldn't have to figure her out, she was going to do that for him.

_One, I never hated you and I never will. If our Houses at Hogwarts and my bloodline hadn't gotten between us, I think we could've been great friends. Every time Harry or Ron tried, or wanted, to hurt you, I did my best to talk them out of it, because I know that under your harsh words and "I'm-oh-so-superior-to-you" air there's a really great guy. It's a pity you never let that guy out for everyone to see._

So she had thought he was a good person, and yet he had killed her! Women. Draco continued to the next paragraph.

_Two, I know that you had second thoughts about joining Voldemort; Harry told me what happened on the night Snape killed Dumbledore, but let's keep Harry out of this, shall we? If you want, for lack of a better phrase, to climb out of your Dark ways, go to the Order of the Phoenix. Even though Voldemort is gone, the Order plans to continue. They will forgive you, even if you have to prove that you've truly converted. I have faith in you, Draco._

So she thought he would go to the Order now that his master was dead. Not bloody likely.

_Three, don't worry about all the people you've killed. I'm sure they realized your heart wasn't in it._

Again, Draco thought, not very likely.

_Four, every time you called me Mudblood, you never hurt me. You strengthened me. If I hadn't known you, I would've grown up weak and vulnerable. So thank you. No sarcasm, only sincerity. I'm serious when I say thank you for hating me. Or, if my prayers have been answered, pretending to hate me._

Draco closed his eyes for a moment. Weasley hadn't been kidding when he said that there would be at least one good comment about him. Hey, there was only one insult about him! And he had to admit, Gra- **Hermione** had very nice handwriting. Next paragraph.

_You taught me to hold my head high, and to never let it hang in shame. You taught me that if someone asked me what my blood status is, I should look them in the eye and say, "I am a Mudblood. I am proud that I can say that and there's nothing you can do about it." That lesson, Draco, is even more important than everything I learned at Hogwarts, and I will be forever grateful to you for it. To try and repay you, I will ask if your life can be spared if you are caught by the Ministry. I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do._

_Your ally,_

_Hermione_

"Well, this is a surprise," Draco declared to the seemingly empty Manor. Setting the letter aside, Draco pulled out some parchment and a quill and began to write.

_Dear Hermione,_

Why was his left shoulder suddenly feeling so cold? There were no ghosts in Malfoy Manor.

_This is just weird, writing to a dead person, but just like you, I need to get some things cleared up._

_One, I think you're right. If I hadn't let Father place lies about how pure wizarding blood equals superiority into my head, we could have been great friends. Thank you for trying to protect me when Potter and Weasley tried to attack me. The lies I had been weaned on prevented me from letting that "really great guy" you talked about loose into the world._

_Two, I didn't have just second thoughts about joining the Dark Lord, I had thirds and fourths and fifths as well. I might go to the Order, but despite your assurances, I'm still a coward. I'm happy you had faith in me, though._

_Three, I hope they do. I've always hated killing, and I'm sorry I murdered you._

_Four, wow. I'm glad I never hurt you. And you're very welcome. I can't begin to describe how relieved I am that you were never scarred by my thoughtless words._

_You're welcome for the lessons. My life being spared by you is the best thing that's ever happened to me._

_Your ally,_

_Draco_

_PS: Your prayer was answered. I never hated you either. It was all an act. You were the girl I lusted for from afar, and you're the reason I'm still a bachelor. I was so upset when you were engaged to Weasley that I never came down from my suite in Malfoy Manor. I was so devastated by the fact that there was now no hope of you becoming my wife that I never ate anything during your engagement, as I locked myself in my rooms. But when I heard you had broken the engagement, I was overjoyed. I had a reason to live again. You were single. I came down from my suite and consumed more food than I had in a long time. And now that you are dead, there is not a single day that passes without me asking myself why I called that curse as my wand was pointed at you; not a single day passes that I do not pine for you. I miss you, my love._

As Draco finished his letter, he could have sworn he heard Hermione's voice whispering in his ear, "You are the reason I broke the engagement, my love."

_-_-_

_A/N: My first one-shot. Like it, hate it? That was Hermione who read over Draco's shoulder as he wrote the letter. She was such a good girl that she was granted permission to temporarily go to the mortal world as an invisible spirit. And for all of you who want to know the aftermath: in my little world, when Draco died, he and Hermione got married in Heaven and lived together for eternity, much to Ron's disgust._


End file.
